creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Firebound III
Auf der Wiese liegend richte ich meinen Blick gen Himmel. Nur hier und da verstecken flauschige Wolken die Sonne hinter ihnen, wodurch die Strahlen wie vereinzelt sind und geschwächt wirken. Der Wind weht leicht, das Gras gleicht den Wellen des Ozeans. „Philosophische Gedanken eines Mörders.“, schmunzele ich, doch das Lachen vergeht mir schnell. Es sind mittlerweile neun Jahre vergangen. Lara sitzt weiterhin, des Mordes an drei Menschen angeklagt, im Gefängnis und die, die gestorben sind, sind noch immer tot. Der Rachefeldzug hat ein Ende genommen. Seitdem lebe ich von der Außenwelt isoliert. An etwaigen Tagen muss ich an diese Taten denken, Sünden, die ich kaltherzig begangen habe. Endlose, schlaflose Nächte lang stelle ich mir nur eine einzige Frage: Werde ich, wenn ich sterbe, in der Hölle landen? Ich war zwar noch nie wirklich gläubig gewesen, aber trotzdem kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Taten unbestraft bleiben. Die wenigen Wochen danach habe ich mich unnahbar gefühlt, jeder war mir untertan, niemand hat meine Präsenz verdient. Nach einer Weile bin ich mir im Klaren gewesen, dass dieses Gefühl nicht daran lag, dass ich den anderen überlegen war, sondern daran, dass mich das schlechte Gewissen quälte. Und noch immer lebe ich weit weg von der Zivilisation, gehe einmal pro Woche in den Supermarkt um Lebensmittel zu kaufen und übernachte dann in einer von mir erbauten Hütte im Wald. Als ich damals meine Unterkunft errichtet hatte, musste ich daran denken, dass diese Hütte die Quelle von neuen Legenden und Mythen sein wird. Ich atme tief ein und stemme meine Arme seitlich meines Rückens. Langsam richte ich mich auf und sehe dann das Tal, das sich vor meinen Augen erstreckt. Die Stelle, wo ich mich befinde, wird von Bäumen umgeben. Fichten, Tannen und einzelne Buchen gewähren mir die nötige Privatsphäre. Dies ist ein Ort der Stille, ein Plätzchen, wo man sich entspannen und in Gedanken schwelgen kann. In dieser Zeit schweifen meine Gedanken ab zu ihr, einer guten Freundin, die mich vor langer Zeit verlassen hat. Sie war so warmherzig, gutmütig und freundlich. Viele haben sie als Mauerblümchen beschrieben, doch in meinen Augen war sie wunderschön, so atemberaubend wie die Reinheit ihrer Seele. Doch auch sie hat mich verraten und dann habe ich ihr wahres Ich gesehen, ein verängstigter, egoistischer, dummer Mensch. Früher habe ich sie aus einem anderen Licht betrachtet, auch heute bin ich der Meinung, dass sie mir nichts Böses antun wollte, sie hatte nur Angst. Aber ich kann es ihr nicht verzeihen, dieser eine Tag hat mich viel zu sehr verändert. Meine Seele ist beschmutzt worden, die Unterschiede zwischen Gut und Böse sind immer verschwommener geworden. Soll ich es ihr genehmigen, ein glückliches Leben zu führen? Wenn es die Hölle und den Himmel wirklich gibt, dann wird sie im Himmel enden, zwar mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, aber es wird so sein und die Sünde wird nie beglichen. Wenn ich sie jetzt für das bestrafe, was sie mir angetan hat, dann lande ich in der Hölle, für welchen ich sowieso schon bestimmt bin, aber sie wird ohne Bedenken in den Himmel befördert, oder etwa nicht? Wäre ihr Leben nach dem Tod nicht viel einfacher, wenn ich ihr helfe? Plötzlich weckt mich ein lauter Knall. Ich reiße die Augen auf und taste nach meinem Ehemann, doch die andere Hälfte des Bettes ist leer. Hat er heute schon wieder Überstunden gemacht? denke ich mir und will mich wieder mit einem rasenden Herzen hinlegen. Von unten kommt das metallische Geräusch von Schlüsseln, dann noch ein Knall. Er hat die Tür geschlossen. Von seinem unvorsichtigen, lauten Benehmen genervt rolle ich mich auf meine rechte Seite und versuche meine Ohren zu spitzen. Erwartungsvoll lausche ich den Schritten, die in Richtung unseres Zimmers kommen, doch ich werde enttäuscht. Er ist unten geblieben und gönnt sich wahrscheinlich ein Mitternachtssnack, so wie immer. Vergeblich schließe ich die Augen um einzuschlafen, denn dieser Schreck mitten in der Nacht und das Adrenalin, das weiterhin in meinen Adern fließt, hält mich davon ab. Ich atme tief durch, richte mich auf und wage es, mein kuschlig warmes Bett zu verlassen. Barfuß und erschöpft tapse ich in den Flur, schließe die Tür hinter mir und lasse das Licht ausgeschaltet. Je näher ich der Treppe bin, desto deutlicher kann ich das Rascheln von Verpackungen und das Rauschen des Wasserhahns hören. Gähnend strecke ich meine Arme an der obersten Stufe und streiche durch mein blondes Haar. Schritt für Schritt steige ich die Treppe runter, ein dumpfes Klopfen beim Auftreten machend. Ein schwaches Licht kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer, als ich unten angekommen bin. „Schatz, bist du das?“, frage ich leise, weshalb ich mir ziemlich dumm vorkomme. Oder wäre es klug gewesen etwas zu sagen, wodurch ein möglicher Einbrecher wissen würde, dass jemand im Haus ist? Na ja, ich war schon seit Kindertagen etwas paranoid gewesen. Ich komme der Tür immer näher und muss drei Meter davor einen Schritt nach rechts gehen, um nicht in die Schuhe meines Mannes zu treten, weshalb ich schon einige Male hingefallen bin. Aber, Moment. Wo sind seine Schuhe? Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter. Unwillkürlich öffne ich meinen Mund und starre ins Leere. Ist Ben noch nicht angekommen? ''Meine Muskeln erstarren und im nächsten Augenblick schließe ich meinen Mund und beiße die Zähne zusammen. Ich muss mich ruhig verhalten. Ich atme tief durch und stelle mir Szenarien vor, wo der Einbrecher die Flucht ergreift nachdem er mich gesehen hat. Mir fällt der Baseballschläger, den Ben gekauft hat um zu trainieren, ein und ich will Richtung Abstellkammer gehen. Vorsichtig mache ich einen Schritt zurück und lasse die Tür nicht aus den Augen. Ich versuche so leise wie möglich zu sein. Langsam verlagere ich mein Gewicht nach hinten und ich kann einen weiteren Schritt machen. Wie in Zeitlupe hebe ich meinen rechten Fuß als sich plötzlich etwas bewegt. Ein Schatten! Er hat mich gehört! In Panik beschleunige ich mein Tempo und bin an der Tür angekommen, reiße sie auf und taste blind nach dem Schläger. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, wie der Schatten das ganze Licht verschlingt. Die Schritte kommen immer näher, ich sacke zusammen und starre nur in Richtung des dunkel werdenden Lichtes. Ich balle meine Fäuste und richte mich auf um mich für den Angriff zu wappnen. Ich beuge meinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne um ihn zu rammen, sobald ich ihn sehen kann. „Sophia?“, höre ich eine männliche Stimme sagen. Ich atme tief ein und bin bereit zum Attackieren, als plötzlich jemand das Licht einschaltet. Für einen Moment bin ich wehrlos und bin geblendet, aber es dauert nicht lange und ich kann wieder sehen. Ein verwirrtes und müdes Gesicht beäugt mich, das Gesicht meines Mannes. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er mich. „Verdammt, du hast mir ein Schrecken eingejagt!“ „Warum, ich habe doch nichts gemacht!“ „Ja, es war nur...egal. Du hast gar nicht deine Schuhe ausgezogen.“ „Was? Achso, ich muss danach noch kurz raus und wollte sie nicht wieder anziehen.“ „Ja, weil das ja so anstrengend ist.“, meine ich sarkastisch aber nicht provokativ. Er lächelt erschöpft und ich schließe die Tür der Abstellkammer. Ich drehe mich um damit ich in sein Gesicht sehen kann. Augenringe umgeben seine blutunterlaufenen Augen. „Kommst du dann rauf?“ „Ja, klar, du kannst solange raufgehen. Es kann noch ´ne Weile dauern.“ „Ok dann, gute Nacht!“ „Gute Nacht!“, sagt er mir als Letztes. Erneut steige ich die Treppe hoch und schalte das Licht aus als ich oben angekommen bin. Das Mondlicht scheint durch die Dachfenster, taucht die eigentlich warme Farbe der Wand in ein kaltes graublau. Vor mir befindet sich die Holztür mit einer antiken Klinke, die ich runterdrücke. Ich betrete das Zimmer und schließe die Tür, was eine Angewohnheit von mir ist, weshalb einfach jede Tür in unserem Haus geschlossen ist. In der Dunkelheit wandernd erreiche ich mein Bett und lege mich erschöpft hin. Glücklich verhülle ich mich mit der Decke und schnaufe, froh darüber, dass nur mein Gatte und nicht ein unerwünschter Gast sich in mein Haus geschlichen hat. Draußen ertönt das Geräusch eines startenden Motors, danach höre ich wie die Reifen leise auf dem Asphalt rollen. Also ist Ben jetzt wieder weg und ich bin erneut alleine im ganzen Haus. Ein eisiger Wind weht in mein Gesicht und ich verstecke es unter die Decke um... was zum, ein kalter Wind? Ruckartig richte ich mich auf und sehe zur Balkontür. Sie ist offen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich zweimal ein Knallen gehört habe. Beim zweiten Mal als Ben die Tür schloss aber beim Ersten Mal? Hat da jemand meine Tür aufgebrochen? Diese Gedanken rasten in meinem Kopf und binnen einer Sekunde bin ich aufgestanden und wollte zur Tür rennen, aber jemand hielt mich davon ab, presste mir ein Tuch auf das Gesicht woraufhin ich ohnmächtig auf den Boden prallte. ...einen spaltbreit öffne ich meine Augen. Ich sehe nur verschwommen, meine Gedanken sind wie benebelt und es fühlt sich alles so weit weg an. Das Einzige, was ich glaube zu erkennen, sind zwei kleine orangene Flecken, die aussehen wie kleine Flammen von Kerzen. In der Ferne höre ich eine verzerrte Stimme, die tief und unverständlich ist, aber allmählich wird sie klarer. Eine Gestalt bewegt sich neben mir und betätschelt meine Schulter. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“, sagt sie zu mir mit einer dumpfen Stimme. Bemüht wende ich meinen Blick zu ihrem Gesicht, erkenne aber nur einen hellen Fleck. Sie nimmt mein Handgelenk und hebt es hoch, um danach meine Hand an irgendwas, was von der Decke runterhängt, festzubinden. Es sieht so aus als hätte ich ein metallenes Pedal an der Handfläche. Das andere Ende des Stricks befestigt sie vermutlich an einem Stuhl. Mein linker Arm ist nun senkrecht gestreckt, gefesselt an einem Stück Metall. „Es ist schon lange her, findest du nicht?“, fragt die, wie ich es aus der Tiefe in seiner Stimme entnehme, wahrscheinlich männliche Person mit einem fröhlichen Gemüt. Er verlässt mich für einen Moment, verschwindet hinter meinem Rücken und erscheint eine Minute später wieder rechts von mir. Er nimmt auch diese Hand und bindet ihn mit einem metallenen Draht am Pedal fest. Beide meiner Arme ragen nach oben. „Die Wirkung sollte bald etwas nachlassen, keine Angst.“, meint die heller werdende Stimme mit ehrlicher Sorge während er das Seil an dem Stuhl befestigt. Ich versuche meine Situation zu verstehen, jedoch ist sie eher wie ein Traum als die Wirklichkeit. Angestrengt hebe ich mein Haupt und drehe es in alle möglichen Richtungen, um meine Umgebung einzuordnen. Vor mir befindet sich ein großer, hölzerner Tisch, edel verziert, wie man sie oft in Filmen sieht. Die Wände scheinen dunkel zu sein, ein Weinrot wäre möglich, was aufgrund der mangelnden Beleuchtung schwer zu beurteilen ist. Über der Mitte des Tisches hängt ein goldener Kronleuchter herab, mit unzähligen kleinen Kerzen. Der Raum scheint ziemlich groß zu sein, er ähnelt eher einem Speisesaal als einem normalen Esszimmer. Die Geräusche um mich werden lauter und drängen sich in mein Bewusstsein, ich bin endlich bei mir. In den ersten Momenten der Erkenntnis blicke ich hektisch um mich und schnappe hastig nach Luft. Mein Herz fühlt sich an als würde es in jeder Sekunde aus meinem Brustkorb springen. Ein Gesicht beobachtet mich nur einige Zentimeter entfernt und kommt mir näher. Endlich bekomme ich ein klares Bild. Die braunen Haare und die blauen Augen erkenne ich sofort, aber die Haut sieht eigenartig aus. Sie ist voller Dellen und helleren Stellen, diese sind aber keine Falten, für die sieht er viel zu jung aus, vielleicht um die fünfundzwanzig. „Ich habe uns was zum Essen gekocht, aber ich muss dich warnen, ich bin ein miserabler Koch.“, sagt er und entfernt sich erneut von mir. Das klirrende Geräusch von Messern, Gabeln oder Löffeln ist zu hören. „Hoffentlich magst du Hirschgulasch. Glaub mir, du wirst es lieben. Den Hirsch habe ich extra für diesen Anlass erlegt.“ Summend kommt er aus der vorderen Tür, in welche er gerade eben verschwunden ist. Mit dem Besteck und den vollen Tellern gesellt er sich zu mir und legt ein wundervoll riechendes Mahl vor mich. „Wer bist du?“, stammele ich leise. Überrascht blickt er zu mir und lächelt sanft. „Freut mich, dass du zur Diskussion beiträgst. Wir sind alte Freunde, du solltest mich aus früheren Zeiten kennen, es wundert mich, dass du nicht weißt, wer ich bin.“ „Wo bin ich?“ Beleidigt klappt er sein Kiefer nach unten und entblößt seine weißen Zähne. „Ist das denn wichtig, Darling?“ Auf Antworten wartend starre ich ihn an. „Ich habe früher hier gewohnt, bin aber seit einer Weile umgezogen, wenn es dir so von Bedeutung ist.“, motzt er und setzt sich neben mir auf den leeren Stuhl. Der Schein der Kerzen taucht sein Gesicht in ein angenehmes Orange. Wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe, erscheinen mir Bilder vor dem geistigen Auge. Eine angsterfüllte Fratze, die mich ansieht. „Damien?“, frage ich und mein Puls wird wiederholt schneller. Er nickt bescheiden und schließt die Augen. „Aber ich dachte du wärst tot!“ „Wie du siehst habe ich überlebt, oder sehe ich für dich nicht lebendig genug aus?“ ''Kann das wirklich er sein? Der Mann, von dem ich dachte, vor ihm nicht mehr flüchten zu müssen, hat mich nun gefangen. ''Mein Atem stockt und ich fasse mich wieder. „Warum hast du mich hierhergebracht?“ „Aus dem gleichen Grund aus welchem ich alle anderen entführt habe. Weißt du, was das wäre?“ Beunruhigt sehe ich ihn an und krame in meinen Gedanken nach einer passenden Antwort. „Weil ich nach deinem scheinbaren Tod ein glückliches Leben zu führen versuchte?“, flüstere ich. „Nein, nein, nein, nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Damit erzielst du nur Stolz.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Es ist schon schwer, nach so einem Vorfall normal leben zu können. Hast du denn überhaupt keine Schuldgefühle? Ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was du mir angetan hast? Ich weiß selbst, dass ich kein Engel auf Erden bin, aber diese Schuldgefühle nagen an meinem Verstand. Wie Ratten, die nach verfaultem Fleisch gieren. Damit will ich aber nicht meinen, dass mein Gehirn schon am verwesen ist.“, sagt er, in dem Versuch, ein Lachen für sich zu gewinnen. Gespannt sieht er mich mit einem Lächeln an. Zugegeben, bei den jetzigen Umständen ist es schwer erheitert zu wirken, aber in diesem Fall musste ich mir tatsächlich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Es ist schön dein Lächeln zu sehen, aber bitte, versuche meine Frage zu beantworten.“, sagt er ruhig. Ich grübele nach Antworten, die mir wahrscheinlich das Leben retten könnten. Was haben Mike, Samuel, Lara und ich gemeinsam? Wir waren zwar alle in derselben Schule, der gleichen Klasse, aber das ist ein sehr unwahrscheinlicher und unlogischer Grund. Mittlerweile wären dann nämlich alle tot, doch es scheint so, als wären wirklich nur wir vier betroffen. Sofort fällt mir ein Ereignis ein, wo alle von uns beteiligt waren. Es geschah vor neun Jahren auf einer verlassenen Farm, oder zumindest etwas, was so aussah. „Darling, lass mich bitte nicht so lange warten.“, unterbricht mich plötzlich Damien und hat den losen Strick, der vorher noch am Stuhl befestigt war, in der Faust. Zögerlich hebt er seine Hand, wodurch meine mit dem metallenen Pedal nach unten sinkt, näher an das Feuer heran. ''Doch was habe ich gemacht, was mich mit ihnen gleichsetzt? Denke ich mir, während meine Hand immer weiter sinkt. Er stoppt kurz oberhalb der Flamme. „Du hast dir doch nicht gedacht, dass das einfache Kerzen sind?“, sagt er lachend. Ich sehe ihn an. Er lächelt, legt behutsam seine Finger an die Kerze und dreht an einem...Ventil? Plötzlich wird die Flamme um ein vielfaches größer und wird leicht bläulich. Ich spüre, wie das Metall heißer wird und will instinktiv meine Hand wegreißen, aber wegen den Medikamenten kann ich sie kein Stück bewegen. Mein Magen verkrampft sich, die Schmerzen werden immer schlimmer, es fühlt sich an, als würde sich meine Haut ablösen, ich versuche einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wir alle haben ihn verraten. „Der Grund ist Verrat. Wir haben dich hintergangen.“, schreie ich ihn an. Er sieht mich überrascht an, senkt seine Hand, woraufhin ich erleichtert aufschnaufe. Meine Haut brennt und das Metall wird leider nur langsam kühler. „Du bist die Erste, die das so schnell zugegeben hat. Das überrascht mich aber sehr.“, sein Lächeln verschwindet. „Aber von allen hast du mich am meisten enttäuscht.“ Mit einem geöffneten Mund und einem verzweifelten Gesicht sehe ich ihn an. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. Ich muss an meinen Mann und an das Kind, ein wunderschönes Mädchen, das eine glückliche Zukunft vor sich hat, denken. Sie war das Kostbarste, was Ben und ich je hatten. Unglücklicherweise konnte ich keine Kinder bekommen, also haben wir eines adoptiert und waren stolz darauf, seine Eltern zu sein. Wir haben es liebevoll in den letzten drei Jahren versorgt, es hat die wohl besten Großeltern der Welt, weshalb sie diese Woche bei ihnen wohnt. Wird dieser letzte Augenblick, wo ich es gesehen habe, wirklich der letzte Moment sein? Habe ich zum letzten Mal in ihre wie gemalten blauen Augen geblickt, ihre kleinen Hände in meinen gespürt und ihre kindliche, glückliche Stimme gehört? Und jetzt werde ich die Kleine und meinen Mann für immer verlassen. Ich sehe das schockierte Gesicht, nachdem Ben von meinem Tod erfahren hat. Vor meinem geistigen Auge hält mein Vater meine schluchzende Mutter in den Händen, er selbst gegen die Tränen kämpfend, was ihm nicht gelingt. Werde ich all diese Menschen, die ich geliebt habe, die einzigen, die mir was bedeutet haben, verlieren? Ich weine, schluchze, wobei mir Rotze aus der Nase läuft und sich mit meinen Tränen vermischt. Ich schreie immer wieder, dass er mir das nicht antun kann. Spuckefäden kommen aus meinem Mund, während ich ihn hysterisch anflehe. „Es tut mir leid, Darling, aber du hättest mir damals das gleiche angetan. Und deshalb kann ich dir nicht verzeihen.“, sagt er, nachdem meine Stimme versagt. „Tu mir das bitte nicht an.“, flüstere ich. „Das muss ich aber, damit ich meinen Frieden finden kann.“ Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen, schließe meine Augen und versuche gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. „Es tut mir leid.“, sage ich, öffne meine Augen und sehe, wie auch ihm Tränen von den Wangen perlen. „Dieser Ort hat mir schon immer sehr viel bedeutet. Deshalb fand ich, dass dies der beste Platz dafür wäre. Endlich werde ich meinen Frieden finden.“, sagt er, nimmt ein Streichholz, zündet es an und wirft es zu Boden. Eine Flamme erscheint, die sich rasend verbreitet, schnell ist der ganze Raum in Feuer gehüllt. Damien kommt zu mir und löst mich von den Fesseln, sodass ich wie gelähmt zusammenfalle. Er nimmt mich in den Armen und hält mich fest. „Es tut mir so leid.“, sage ich erneut und hoffe, dass er einsieht, dass das das Falsche ist. Er kann eine so schreckliche Tat nicht mit einer anderen begleichen. Die Flammen lecken an meiner Haut. Tränen, die von meinen Wangen rinnen, verdampfen in einem Bruchteil. Rauch kratzt in meinem Hals, es kommt kein Sauerstoff in meine Lungen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch kommt in meine Nase. Ich fühle, wie die Realität sich von mir verabschiedet, die Geräusche werden dumpfer. Damien hat mich noch immer in den Armen, den Tod abwartend, den Frieden erhoffend. Ferne Schreie sind zu hören und das letzte Bild, an das ich denke, sind meine vierjährige Tochter, Ben und ich, wie wir uns alle glücklich umarmen. Ich stehe hier vor dem Haus, wo gestern um die gleiche Zeit ein Brand gesetzt wurde. Dabei sind zwei Menschen, eine Frau namens Sophia Cooper und ein bisher unbekannter Mann gestorben. Es wird vermutet, dass der Unbekannte Sophia entführt hat, nachdem diese vor zwei Tagen verschwand, und sie dann in dieses Haus brachte. Er hat es, nach Aussage der Polizei, selbst in Brand gesteckt und hat das Haus danach nicht wieder verlassen. Gerüchten zufolge soll der Unbekannte Damien Hatcher, der in dieser Stadt auch unter dem Namen „The Firebound“ bekannt ist, sein, obwohl er vor neun Jahren für tot erklärt wurde. Grund für diese Annahme ist das als Waffe verwendete Feuer, womit die Opfer einer Mordserie getötet wurden, bei der bisher Lara B. verdächtigt wurde, aber es gibt einige Skeptiker die den Tod Hatchers und die Schuld von Lara B. bestritten. Dieses Haus war auch der ehemalige Wohnort von Damien Hatcher, wodurch diese Aussage bestärkt wird. Es gibt auch Gerüchte über Nachahmer, aber die Polizisten können noch nichts Genaues sagen. Die Identifizierung wird in einigen Tagen oder Wochen erfolgen, wir halten sie weiterhin auf dem Laufenden. The Firebound The Firebound II Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord